A merc's adventure Redux
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Sora Neverwinter always wanted to go on adventures however he wasn't cut out to be a hunter. When his friend suddenly vanished he took the opportunity and set out to search for him becoming a mercenary. These are his adventures. The summary may suck but the story is a lot better I promise. OC focused. And please no flames.


How is everyone? This is a new version of my story A merc's adventure I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it and any advice that can help improve this story please no flames. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you all for taking the time to read it.

I don't own RWBY

normal speech

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Sora stepped off the crowded ferry with a pack he looked around at the crowded docks as fishermen gathered their gear to head home for the night. The setting sun casting it's light on the calm ocean turning the water a beautiful gold color. Sora heard the other passengers starting to get off the boat and having enough of crowds he readjusted his pack and left the dock. He walked only for a few minutes when his steel toe boots hit stone as the dirt path he had been following turned to stone. He looked around the small busy town nodding a greeting to those that made eye contact with him. As he entered the town center he couldn't help but admire his surroundings. He had been traveling for months but he had never seen a town this small be this busy.

The gentle sea breeze ruffled his messy brown hair just like his father did when he was young. The smell of the salty sea carried on the breeze as he heard footsteps approach him from the side.

"Welcome to Davenport the city of merchants" a voice said to Sora.

Sora grinned recognizing the deep youthful voice.

"Should have known he would send you to fetch me Zane"

Sora turned and saw a young man about a year older wearing a long dark blue duster slick black hair and a large sword on his back.

"Where's Cygnus at?" Sora asked Zane as they walked past merchants selling clothes and jewelry.

"He's out gathering information; seems like something has the locals spooked and leaving. The elders believe that the town is cursed now." Zane explained

"Cursed? Why can't we go anywhere nice?"

Zane sighed shaking his head

"He also said he would meet us at the hotel once he was finished"

* * *

The hotel was large and extravagant columns of marble holding the ceiling up shiny white stone made up the floor and red carpets were under chairs that dotted the room and a single long carpet stretched from the door to the receptions desk. The guests wore suits and dresses decorated with gems and they looked at Sora disapprovingly as he sat in a large cushion chair his pack and hoodie left in his room. He felt the eyes of the guests on him, judging him, as he sat there in his white sleeveless shirt dark brown cargo pants and his weapon, raptor claws, hung on his belt where he could reach them easily if he needed to. Someone sat across from him snapped to his attention.

Sora looked at the man who wore dark brown leather clothes and steel toe boots, scars covering his muscular arms he had the look of a man who was once in the military with the haircut to match he shook his head smirking slightly before speaking in a deep gruff voice.

"Figured you would be here Sora being lazy as always eh?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure what to do, you were out gathering information while Zane's getting more dust for his sword Cygnus."

"Best to follow his example and get your claws sharpened we got a big job ahead of us."

"Something about people thinking this place is cursed right?"

Cygnus nodded leaning forward so only Sora could hear him.

"Mysterious deaths started to occur a few weeks back."

"Could be thieves or muggers we are in a city of merchants after all." Sora said

"That's what I thought as well until I went to the crime scene and gathered more information. The scene was chaos; deep gashes in solid brick and metal and the deaths are rapidly increasing."

Sora started to think before looking at Cygnus

"A pack of grimm moving in?" Sora asked.

"We'll find out tonight but that's what I suspect."

Sora sighed leaning back in the chair

"It's going to be a long night." Sora said to himself.

* * *

Davenport was completely different at night. The busy city turned into a deserted ghost town. The stillness and silence sent a chill down Sora's spin as he Cygnus and Zane walked around as the street lights came on.

"It's like a different town now" Sora muttered.

"Keep your eyes open and guard up. We'll split up Zane you'll take the west side; Sora the east while I take north. Yell if you find anything" Cygnus said turning to them

"In this place I may do that any ways" Sora said as they went their separate ways.

Soras boots echoed on the stones as he walked a fog starting to roll off the sea and cover the town. A chill ran down his spine and he stopped as he heard something in the shadows moving quickly he cut his eyes towards the sound cautiously. As he tried to see through the shadows he heard the same sound behind him but closer he tensed up slightly feeling as if someone, or something, was watching him closely.

"Alright whosever out there come out and face me!" Sora demanded

His eyes widen in surprise when a Beowulf stepped out of the shadows watching him.

" _A Beowulf? But they usually hunt-"_

Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard something running towards him from behind. He turned his head and saw a second Beowulf running towards him from between buildings. He quickly sidestepped it and in one smooth fluid motion he unhooked raptor claws and slid them onto his fist before taking a fighting stance.

"Alright let's dance" Sora said rushing at the Beowulves

One of them charged at Sora and was met with Sora's left fist, the claw ripping through the beowulfs' neck slicing though it as if it was paper before Sora kept his speed aiming at the second Beowulf as it howled. However the howl was cut off as Sora's boot connected with its' chin snapping the beowulfs' head backwards sending it staggering and giving Sora enough time to slam the right claw into its skull in an arc punch the Beowulf hit the ground with a very audible thud that echoed in the empty streets. As the Beowulf started to disappear Sora heard a roar of angry and hate as a third one jumped from a roof its claws and sharp teeth aimed for Sora. Sora knew he wouldn't be able to escape in time so he did the only thing he could. He steadied himself waiting to meet his death…but it never came. Instead he heard the wind whistle as a sword split the Beowulf in half down the middle.

"How many times does this make me saving you?" Zane asked as he turned to help Sora up.

"Too many to count." Sora replied as he took Zane's hand pulling him to his feet.

Sora looked at the vanishing body of the Beowulf before looking to his side noticing a large wall that would be nearly impossible to climb.

"How do you think the Beowulves got in? If they climbed over the wall then they would have been spotted and dealt with before now. Right?" Sora asked looking at Zane.

"Right but Cygnus thinks he figured out how they did come on lets go regroup with him." Zane replied walking away as Sora followed him.

They found Cygnus watching something as he leaned against a street light. He looked at Sora and Zane nodding a greeting.

"What are you looking at?" Sora asked looking past Cygnus.

He saw a strange looking beetle like Grimm it had the black body of a normal Grimm however it had a white shell with small needle like spikes on it.

"I call it a tunneler. It can burrow underground leaving tunnels for any grimm that find them. It's also how they Beowulves got into the town."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go and defeat it!" Sora said running towards it.

Sora punched it however his raptor claw glanced off it harmlessly before the tunneler opened its wings knocking Sora to the ground.

"Wrong place to hit Sora" Cygnus said as Sora stood up.

"There's no way to break that armor!" Sora said punching it again yet once again his claw bounced off harmlessly.

"It is a possible just have to know where to hit it at." Cygnus said holding a small metal pole.

With a flick the pole turned into a halberd and with all his strength Cygnus hit the tunneler right between the wings.

The tunneler froze as its shell broke off before running off its feet barely making a sound as it did.

"It's getting away!" Sora said before he gave chase to it followed by Cygnus and Zane.

* * *

They chased it for nearly an hour before the tunneler started to dig a large hole right under itself disappearing into it. Sora saw it but it was too late as he fell into it yelling in surprise Cygnus and Zane ran up to the side of the hole looking down into it.

"Sora are you alright?" Cygnus yelled down

"Yea I just landed on my wallet! You two have to get down here this place is incredible!" Sora yelled back

Cygnus and Zane looked at each other confused before jumping down into the hole.

Their feet didn't hit dirt like they thought they would instead they landed on a dusty metal surface. Cobwebs covered the corners as a thin film of dust floated around. Doors lined the hallway some shut and others wide open.

"What is this place?" Zane asked looking around.

"It looks like a bunker from the war with the Faunus." Sora replied as he walked out carrying an old dirty and winkled uniform.

"What happened to the tunneler?" Cygnus asked.

"Long gone it landed and ran like hell."

"Damn maybe someone will finish it before the shell regrows. Come on let's get out of here."

Cygnus walked away as Sora threw down the uniform following him as he replaced his raptor claws on his belt.

* * *

As they walked down the empty corridor they looked at each door they could open. Some were break rooms while others were storage areas filled with broken crates and unless junk.

"There has to be a way out of here." Zane said as he shut the door to a storage room full of old food.

A loud screeching sound as if a piece of metal was getting dragged against something caught his attention as well as Cygnus.

"What the hell is that?" Cygnus asked as they walked towards the source of the sound.

They found Sora standing at the end in front two large doors he just opened.

"This is the only place we haven't checked so the exit has to be in here" Sora said walking in.

The room was larger than the others with discarded papers books and strange machines on large tables.

"Looks like an R&D lab." Cygnus said looking at a paper with a complex diagram and a long math equation.

"Over here! You have to check this out." Sora said standing in front of a large table in the center of room that looked like it was used for meetings.

Zane and Cygnus walked over to see a blue print of a set of ancient guns. Some were crossed out while others were circled with words wrote as if the person was excited.

"What kind of guns were they researching down here?" Sora asked.

"Looks like they used insane amounts of dust for ammo."

Zane walked on the other side of the table before picking up what looked like a tattered journal and he flipped it open.

"I think I found something this is a journal of one of the scientists here. He refers to the schematics as part of something called "project purify" they developed the guns here but shipped them off somewhere else to test them. Maybe there we can find out why they created them." Zane said.

"I can take a guess and it's not good." Sora said opening a door on the far end revealing a set of stairs leading up to the surface.

"Come on we got rid of the grimm and we can seal the tunnels they used to get in tomorrow and let the mayor know about this bunker. Let's go get some rest." Cygnus said putting the schematics into his vest heading to the stairs as Sora followed unbeknownst to them Zane pocketed the journal before following them up to the surface.

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks again for reading it and please let me know what you think of it and any advice will be a great help. Til then everyone hope you all have a good one


End file.
